


Cover Your Mouth With A Trustworthy Hand

by ReignPain



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Short One Shot, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignPain/pseuds/ReignPain
Summary: Crutchie was really good at keeping secrets





	Cover Your Mouth With A Trustworthy Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on... what's Jack x Race even called? Rack? Idek...  
> Enjoy!

Crutchie was really good at keeping secrets. Most of the newsies trusted him with something. Unless, of course, they thought they’d get in trouble.

Jack Kelly had a lot of secrets. Random nothings he’d whisper into Crutchie’s ear during late rooftop nights. Or perhaps important somethings. 

Racetrack had no secrets, at least none that he shares. He’d occasionally confide in Albert, maybe Albert was better than Crutchie. 

It wasn’t that Crutchie didn’t want to confide in anyone. He just… couldn’t. The boy had too many secrets for his own good. It’d been a long five years since the gimp joined the lodging house, since he became Jack’s best friend. But even best friends kept things from each other sometimes. 

It felt like forever ago: the night when Jack told him a secret. Jack crawled over next to Crutchie and whispered into his hair: “I think I’m in love.” Crutchie was thankful that it wasn’t quite twilight. Thankful that Jack couldn’t see his burning cheeks, or the tears that leaked from his eyes as they lay head to head, watching the dark disappear. 

Crutchie sighed as he relived the memory once again. “Y’know, I can sleep inside if youse want,” he said, turning to face Jack. 

“Now why would I want that? This is our rooftop.” 

The blond dismissively shook his head and watched as a third person climbed the ladder. Watched painfully as they shared a kiss with Jack. And turned away as they addressed him.

“Hiya Crutch,” Race said, ruffling Crutchie’s hair. The gimp forced a smile and returned the greeting. 

They were stargazing. Again. Race lay curled into Jack’s chest, the most vulnerable Crutchie had ever seen him. Jack had his arms wrapped protectively around the blond, his head resting on Race’s. How cute. Crutchie smiled and slipped down the ladder as quietly as he could without disturbing the couple. 

The gimp limped into the bunk room and crawled into Race’s empty bed, ignoring the other newsie’s questions as he cozied himself under the thin blanket. 

Yeah, Crutchie really was great at keeping secrets.


End file.
